


You Are The Moon

by rhimes_or_shotts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhimes_or_shotts/pseuds/rhimes_or_shotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Camp Jaha after her self-imposed exile. The story is based on the song "You Are The Moon" by The Hush Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Moon

It’s dark when Clarke returns to Camp Jaha. She’d been hiding in the edges of the forest since long before the sun went down, unsure if she could really take the last few steps towards home. She still feels a heaviness inside herself that she’s not sure will ever disappear. And she isn’t sure that she would want it to, that she could forget the consequences of all the decisions she has made since coming to Earth.

She doesn’t truly make the decision to move until she sees Bellamy taking over as guard at the gate. And then it isn’t a decision anymore, it’s a sort of gravitational pull and if there is one thing that she’s sure of on Earth, it’s that you can’t fight gravity.

She knows that Bellamy offered her forgiveness before she left. But that was for decisions she had made for their people. She isn’t sure that he will be able to forgive her for leaving, for making him bear the burden of their choices alone. But as she stumbles out of the darkness, emerging into the floodlights of the gate, she sees his face and the relief and joy that are reflected there.

The gates open and she is caught up in the arms of her mother, squeezing her tightly before releasing her and letting others reach for her, ensuring themselves that she is truly there. Raven emerges from the crowd and grabs her tightly as well. Bellamy stays towards the back, watching, but never stepping forward. And Clarke knows that she can’t expect things to be the same as they were. But just seeing him, it’s enough to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

*

It’s three weeks before she leaves camp again. She knows that everyone is nervous that if she leaves again, it will be for good. Everyone is overly polite and treats her like a skittish dog. Even Bellamy, who she has started spending more and more time with, treats her warily. She knows him well enough that she can tell that he is still treating her with kids gloves and there is a sadness in his eyes that she is certain she is at least partially responsible for.

But it’s Bellamy who convinces her to finally leave camp. He asks her to join him on a foraging expedition and she doesn’t immediately say no because she thinks that people won’t think she’s never coming back if she leaves with him. And he keeps pressing the issue so she finally agrees.

They leave early one morning and trek through the woods, looking for medicinal plants, some that they knew of from earth skills training but most, plants that Lincoln has shown them. They stop for lunch at a lake and set out their food along the bank and eat in companionable silence.

As they are cleaning up after, Clarke goes to the edge of the lake to wash her hands. She sees her reflection in the water, a mutilated image of herself and she lets out a breathy laugh. Bellamy comes up behind her to ask what she is laughing about and she tells him that she finds the imperfect reflection appropriate. It shows her as the shattered person she truly is.

Bellamy doesn’t respond and she turns from the lake and begins the trek back to camp.

*

It’s a week later and Clarke is alone in the camp. Bellamy has barely spoken two words to her since their return from the foraging expedition and now he’s on scouting mission to recover goods from a newly discovered bunker. He, Raven, and Monty are the only three that she feels truly comfortable with but Bellamy is gone and the other two are spending the evening with their significant others so she decides to turn in to bed early.

The next morning she wakes up and rolls over. On her makeshift bedside table is a silver circle. She reaches forward to pick it up and realizes that it is a mirror: a silver pocket mirror with detailed etching on the exterior and perfect pane of glass inside.

There’s a note on the table as well and she picks it up to read it.

_You were looking at the wrong reflection of yourself. You don’t see what I see. Hopefully this will help you to realize that you are whole and worthy of love. - Bellamy_

She puts the mirror back down and tumbles out of bed. She dresses quickly and pushes through the door, hurrying her way to Bellamy’s cabin. She hesitates when she first gets there but then gathers her nerves and pushes her way in. He’s asleep on his cot, slack jawed and breathing heavily. She toes off her boots and carefully lies down next to him, resting her head on his chest. His arm reaches around to pull her tight against him and when she looks up, he’s smiling at her. 

“I hope you’re planning on staying awhile.” He says to her with sleep still heavy on his breath. 

Laying her head back down, she says “I am.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at ottersandotherstuff.


End file.
